LOST Remake!
by MaggieMayJonas
Summary: OK, I bite at summarys, so I suggest that you just read the story. It starts back at the pilot, and it is from the point of view of Clementine Ford. If you have been watching Season 3, you will know who this young lady is.
1. Chapter 1

Maggie's LOST Remake

Chapter 1; Pilot, Part 1

'_What the crap happened??'_

This was going through my head as I saw tons of people running around me frantically. They were all screaming at their families or dogs or even random passerby to find some kind of junk. What got me was when a saw a huge plane wing about to fall on a pregnant woman and an oversized man who looked like he had been criticized quite a bit in his life In that moment I established three things: 1) apparently I had been in some sort of plane crash, 2) that woman was _very _pregnant, so there was going to be some poor, native baby around here soon, and 3) judging by the look of things, the only two other people that saw what was happening was a girl who looked about 20 and had no earthly idea what the purpose of helping people was, and a boy of about 23 who was scrambling around trying to help everybody- with no success I might add- but just getting in the way. These people; the big guy and the pregnant girl, were in very bad trouble.

I ran over to the people sitting there, who were completely oblivious to the situation above and around them. I was in a sarcastic mood; I just so happened to be asleep when we "landed".

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the marshmallow first. "Hugo Reyes," he replied. "Well, Huggy, is this your lady?" "Ummm, no, this is Claire. Some guy in a suit told me to watch her. She's having contractions. And my name's Hugo." "How far apart are they?" "What?" He had given up; he knew I was never going to call him 'Hugo Reyes, or even Hugo. "The contractions! How far apart are they??" I love my medical shows. "Dude, do you seriously want me to believe that a 10 year old kid is a medical extraordinaire and actually knows what contractions are?" Wow, this guy could get on my nerves!

"Look, chubby; I'm 13! My mom is a doctor- oops, was a doctor." I said, catching my mistake. Hundo didn't say anything, and I remembered the plane.

"Ok, lady, time to relocate! Do you know what happened? We crashed on an island!! And if Ham Sandwich is too thick or sassy to understand that, I've got to get you to safety, because there is a gigantic piece of crud that is about to fall on your pretty little head if you don't move."

They both looked up; then the big guy got up and ran full throttle into the woods. Dang, that guy freaks me out!

Claire tried to stand up, but then fell back down. She really needed that guy….

"Come on, girlie. Let's go!" I led her away from there just in time…for that hunk of metal to crush some old guy's leg! Wow, this really was the island where dreams come true!!

"Oh crap!!" The old guy was moaning in pain, and cursing up a storm. I didn't think that Baby Claire Jr. needed to hear that right at this particular moment in time, so I led Claire and Junior away from him and set them down under a tree. They were ok.

Then I ran off in search of the helpless guy who was getting in the way. He was currently aggravating a man in a suit. _'Hey! That must be the guy that Tubs was talking about!' _I thought.

"Hey, kid! Come help me!" I was going to give him something to do! "Me?" he asked, pointing his finger to his chest. "No, the 35 year old man standing beside you!" At this the man in the suit looked up. He was currently trying to treat a man's leg which looked like the bone was liable to pop out from under the skin at any moment. "Yes, you!" This guy was so frustrating! He wandered over to me, looking a bit sheepish, but unhurt.

"Are you looking for something to do?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Come with me!" Oi, I sounded like a salesperson!

Surprising me, he followed when I began leading him to the man. Oh great! The old man was gone!!

"Oh, perfect!" I called out. Nobody around me seemed to notice. I didn't really care. When I ran back to Suit- Guy, I left the boy behind. Oh no…. When I found him, I just looked at the man he was "operating" on. The guy laying down was old. It was him. Thank heavens, he is okay!

"What is your name?" I asked Suit- Dude, letting my Southern accent show. "Jack Shepard," he replied, a little confused. "Well, thank you, Jack Shepard." I turned to walk away, ready to find out what I think about this place; this island, when Jack called me back.

"What's your name?" He asked me, plain as day. I considered not telling him, but decided against it.

"Clementine. Clementine Ford."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOST, or any of the characters in my story so far. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from my readers! Even though were just starting out and I may not get many, it still means a lot to me that you review with comments, suggestions, etc. I will certainly take the idea from ****lot-of-Jate-bit-of-Skate into consideration, and if I use it, I will give you credit. **

**Chapter 2- Where's Daddy? **

_"Mommy where is my daddy? I hasn't seen him in a long time-" _

_"Honey, Clementine, Mommy is here for you. Mommy will make everything right."_

_"Momma-" The child was cut off by a knock at the door. _

_"Open up, Miss Jessica Ford. I know you're in there, and I have urgent business to discuss with you!" A voice called. Jessica opened the door only to see a man with blond hair , blue eyes, and dimples. She hoped never to see the man again. _

_"James, my name isn't 'Ford' anymore; Clem only took it because I wanted her to know what she was rightly named. What business have you here?" _

_The man named James took one look at the floor and his heart melted. His girl was getting so big,she looked just like him. He loved her more than life itself in that moment, and he had never even spoken to her. _

_"The money you requested. It's all here," James presented a plain white envelope, the name Clementine Ford printed across it. "And this," James pulled another bag out from behind his back. "This is for my girl, too." _

_"Aww, James, it is so sweet of you to think of me when-"_

_"I meant my other girl, my baby girl, Clementine," James responded. _

_"Oh, I see. Well, I will certainly give them to her! Goodbye James," Jessica turned and closed the door behind her, while James caught one last look at his daughter. The last look he got in 13 years._

_"Here, Clementine. Mommy's friend brought you some toys to play with! Play quietly and Mommy will be right back."_

_The girl nodded, childish innocence enveloping her. _

_James walked away from the little apartment in Albuquerque, New Mexico, tears in his eyes. _

I woke up to Chubby staring at me.

"AHHHHHHHH, STALKER!!" I got up and backed up considerably. He just said, "No, no, it's okay, I just wanted to apologize for running off yesterday. I was scared, so I bolted. I hope you can forgive me. Oh yeah, and if we're going to be friends, could you please call me Hurley, or even Hugo?"

"Okay, sure. We're friends," I added the word "Barney" hastily under my breath but no one heard me.

Still suffering from a mild heart attack, I wondered off in search of anybody me age. When I couldn't find anybody, I settled for a man with blond hair, a scraggly chin, and crystal blue eyes. He was playing a guitar.

I went up to watch this guy, as well as did curious others. He looked familiar, and it was driving me nuts where I had seen him before. Then it clicked. "Drive Shaft!" I muttered softly. The man's head turned in my direction.

"Are you a fan?" he asked somewhat eagerly. "Yeah, I am. Charlie, right?" I responded. He looked thrilled. He looked to be about 29.

"_Great, more than double my age! Wait, why do I care? Oh no, I don't like him, do I? Perfect!"_

Charlie looked at me and muttered loud enough so that only I could hear him, "Meet me here at 5, we'll take a walk." I nodded and walked off in my secret bliss, smiling like a lunatic. That's when I saw it.

There was a man wrestling with another man. People all around were trying to break up the fight. The one on bottom looked like an Iraqi. But the one on top looked _so_ familiar it was scary. He had medium-length blond hair, blue eyes, and the biggest dimples I had ever seen. Oh no. I had a had hunch on who this man was, but for now, it was my secret.

"Dad?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Well that was Chappie Two, and I don't know how many I will need to write to finish the story, but I think it will be a long way off, so try to bear with me. I thought I'd save Charlie and Clementine's walk for the next chapter, and it will be the main focus of the chapter. Please don't hesitate to review or message me with any questions or suggestions that you may have! **


End file.
